


Five Times that Zeus Almost Left this Mortal Plane, and Once He Did

by accol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter has a secret.  He is Zeus, god of the sky, and earth has become boring... until he hires a new associate.  A Zeus and Ganymede AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times that Zeus Almost Left this Mortal Plane, and Once He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roslindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslindi/gifts).



> Happy [Suits Exchange](http://suits-exchange.livejournal.com/13522.html?view=118994), Roslindi! Timeline hops around a smidgen from canon. I picture Matt Bomer as Hermes. Characters and locations are based on the USA show _Suits_ and ownership resides with Aaron Korsh and coworkers. No profit was made.

 

  


 

**_1._ **

Harvey stared out his office window at the city lights blooming out of the darkness and drizzle. A finger of scotch swished in the tumbler in his hand. His slow exhale left a fog on the glass.

“It can be beautiful down here,” Jessica said softly.

Harvey didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure yet if his itch for something different -- for something to _happen_ \-- was simply boredom or a deeper kind of ennui. Immortality had its downsides.

“Solving the humans’ little puzzles has been entertaining for you. I know it has, Harvey.” The smile in her voice mocked him gently.

He’d come here years ago at Athena’s suggestion. Indeed it had been interesting for a while, if for no other reason than the enjoyment he derived from mocking Louis Litt, knocking him down a few notches and making him stronger. Recently, however, everything was too easy.

“It might be time to go back to Olympus,” Harvey said. He threw back his drink and enjoyed the burn of it in his human throat.

Jessica’s eyes glinted. She stroked the golden owl pendant that she usually wore tucked under her blouse. “No, it’s time for you to find an associate.”

A crack of thunder expressed Harvey’s opinion on that matter.

Two days later, he reminded himself to never birth another child from his head, because Athena could out-logic him every time. Harvey found himself exasperated with the stream of annoyingly ordinary candidates he had finally agreed to interview. Ancient Greece had given him enough prostrated sycophants to last a thousand lifetimes. He certainly didn’t need another trailing after him like a beggar for scraps of glory.

“Give me a wink if they say something cool,” he said to Donna after the eleventh waste of his time.

“What are you looking for?”

“Another me,” Harvey smirked. It would be impossible to find another Zeus among the Harvard graduates amassed outside his suite. And if there was one, another Harvey certainly would not be boring. Take that, Jessica, a loophole.

Of course, Donna already knew what Harvey wanted. She was the latest in a long string of oracles, though Harvey had to admit he almost certainly liked her above all the others. She had a way of seeing right through him. It was equal parts comforting and unsettling that she knew his intentions before even he did.

That was why he was particularly receptive to a somewhat out-of-breath Mike Ross when Donna gave him an exaggerated wink. In retrospect, she almost certainly knew what was to transpire over the subsequent minutes and months.

Their interview was simultaneously an utter disaster and a revelation. It was most certainly not boring. Later, Harvey swirled another scotch absently and looked out over the city night again. His date’s slow breathing came from the bed behind him, but it was the blue of Mike’s eyes hovering in his mind like the bright sky after the clouds part. That was... unexpected.

Harvey decided Olympus could wait.

****

**_2._ **

Prevailing in the Zentami-GreenTech merger had been a huge coup for Pearson Hardman over Wakefield-Cady. Hacks they may be at Wakefield-Cady, but they are wily hacks with huge budgets that always prove challenging. This time, however, Harvey had a secret weapon. Mike had proven himself to be the perfect new addition to Harvey’s bag of tricks and there was no disguising Harvey’s smug smile.

Perhaps Jessica had been right about what Harvey needed. Things were suddenly a lot more interesting.

Just hours earlier, Mike had spilled into Harvey’s office with a stack of files and a naive, idealistic intensity on his face that made Harvey cover his smile with feigned annoyance. In anyone else, it would have come across as bleeding heart bullshit, but Mike paired it with impeccable evidence and strong conclusions. He smiled triumphantly while he waited for Harvey’s concurrence.

Harvey looked at the papers and then studied Mike’s face while he strategized. It should have been sickening how good this kid was. Mike’s smile had just started to fade when Harvey said, “It’ll work.”

Mike’s eyes followed the motion of Harvey’s mouth including the tug of a smile he didn’t bother concealing. He put a cautioning hand on Mike’s arm when he readied himself for a fist pump.

“I’m merely here to serve, O Great One,” Mike said dramatically.

Harvey’s eyebrows went up. “Go get ready for court.”

Mike backed toward Harvey’s office door grinning from ear to ear, only breaking eye contact to bow cheekily.

“As you wish.”

“You are no Westley,” Harvey mumbled.

“Hey, I’m giving it to you on a silver platter,” Mike retorted. “All you have to do is give a speech and look handsome.”

Definitely sickening. “Good thing I’m the best at both then. Now get out of here before I fire you for insubordination.”

Despite himself, Harvey was charmed. He surprised himself by putting a congratulatory hand on Mike’s back when the verdict came down in their favor. Mike was warm through his suit coat, and Harvey was tempted to leave his hand in the curve above Mike’s ass. He only grudgingly removed it to shake Mr. Zenfield’s hand and accept his offer of celebratory drinks.

Harvey and Mike mingled. He never let Mike get more than an arm’s length away having told Mike to “watch and learn.” Watching and learning was exactly what Harvey was doing too. He particularly enjoyed the discovery that the corners of Mike’s mouth would curl up to hint at his mercurial emotions. It was Mike’s tell. His own little oracle.

Mike’s excitement about his first big win washed over Harvey. (Yes, Harvey could admit, if only to himself, that Mike was _the_ critical factor in their win.) He let himself get distracted by Mike’s body as the night progressed and alcohol loosened Mike’s motions. More than once Harvey’s hand found that warm curve again as Harvey introduced him to the power players in the room as his promising new associate.

Eventually, Mike flopped into a seat next to Harvey, collegially bumping his shoulder in the process.

“We,” Mike said, gesturing between them, “are the awesomest.”

“That we are,” Harvey smiled.

“In my head I’m imagining us doing a high five right about now.”

“Keep it there. I don’t do high fives.”

“Yet.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. Mike beamed like he’d won another victory.

Their knees settled together. Harvey tried not to look at the spot that was radiating warmth through his body.

Eros may as well have been buzzing around Harvey’s head like a gnat on his squat little wings. Harvey had an exceptionally long memory, but even he could not remember the number of times he’d been in love because of Eros’ pesky arrows. Or how many times he’d lost in love. Too many to count, perhaps. Eros was a little shit that should mind his own business.

What was going on tonight wasn’t love, though. This was simply an appreciation of the bow of Mike’s pink lips and the entrancing line of his neck, his bright blue eyes dancing with a satyr’s mirth. Despite his ill-fitting suits -- and Harvey took a moment to contemplate Mike in a toga as a compensatory measure -- Mike was beautiful.

This was lust. Harvey wanted him, but a direct seduction wasn’t going to work on a man who only slept with women. Instead, Harvey excused himself and made a discreet, but obvious enough show of whispering some choice words in the ear of a leggy blonde. He turned and winked at Mike as he walked out with her. It was simply a ruse, though, and Harvey had Hermes take over as soon as they were out of Mike’s sightline. With a tip of his hat and a flourish of his ever-present walking stick, Hermes whisked the woman away for an evening she’d never forget.

Harvey, on the other hand, had already forgotten her. All he was interested in was Mike Ross. He took on the form of a petite brunette and reentered the club. She took a seat a few chairs over from Mike and sipped a martini.

Mike, however, was staring into his drink instead of celebrating. Harvey’s eyebrows came down at the unexpected change in Mike’s demeanor.

“Hi,” Harvey said in her soft, musical voice.

Mike looked up and his eyes flicked to her lips. He returned Harvey’s smile, but it was strained.

“Hi.” He went back to staring at his drink.

Harvey shifted to the seat next to Mike. “Are you here with the party?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We won a big case,” Mike said in a flat voice.

Harvey stroked her delicate fingers down the stem of the glass. Mike watched.

“That sounds like a reason to celebrate.” She laid a soft hand on his thigh, trying to move things along more quickly, and Mike’s leg jerked away.

“Um... oh. Sorry. Just... not tonight,” he said, giving an apologetic smile. He laid some money on the table and walked out, head low.

Harvey’s suddenly sour mood brought a fine, misty rain. It washed away his rouged lips, high heels, and slinky dress as he walked to Ray’s car. The niggling thought that he’d misplayed his hand with Mike kept him earthbound.

****

**_3._ **

“I’m still trying to decide what kind of person I want to be. And sometimes I like my kind of person a lot more than yours,” Mike said.

That dagger went deep even if Mike left before he saw the extent of the pain roll across Harvey’s face.

Harvey knew his weaknesses. Even gods build walls around themselves for protection, and Harvey had no small measure of regret that his were turning into a prison of his own design. His attempt to keep Eros’ arrows glancing off the parapets meant that, once a piercing blow finally made it past his defenses and landed true, Harvey’s emotions were trapped. Mike may have been talking about their case just now, but Harvey was thinking of the storm inside himself and how Mike Ross was at the center of it.

Harvey sat in his office for a long time after Mike left. His thoughts churned. His chest ached, and he frowned. Finally he stood, buttoned his suit coat and looked skyward. Olympus was uncomplicated, and uncomplicated was appealing.

His phone rang. He sighed, exasperated.

“It’s not time yet, Harvey,” Donna said from the other end of the line.

“I thought oracles were supposed to tell mortals what gods were planning, not tell gods their own futures.”

“Yes, well,” Donna said and left it at that. She hung up, job done. Harvey stayed.

The next morning he brought Donna a coffee. She raised an eyebrow and took a drink. Apparently it passed muster. She handed him a folder.

“From Jessica.” The expression on Donna’s face made Harvey brace himself.

Harvey flipped it open. It was one of those pro bono cases Mike liked to get emotionally invested in and Harvey thought were a waste of his talents. He was far from pleased that Athena and Donna were conspiring. His mouth flattened. Donna batted her eyelashes.

“I’m an innocent,” she said, feigning a demure expression.

He knew exactly what this was. This was Donna and Jessica engineering a peace offering for Harvey to present to Mike. And because Jessica had orchestrated this, it was designed to teach Harvey a lesson in the process. It was a goddamn olive branch that was going to fuck all of Harvey’s protective walls to the ground.

He went out of his way to walk past Jessica’s office; he tapped his forehead and frowned at her. She just laughed and mouthed “go fix it” through the glass.

In the associates’ bullpen, Mike had a pink highlighter hanging from his mouth. Harvey watched Mike’s eyes scan the briefs Louis had left him. He plucked the pen from his mouth to note something, and then it was back. His cheeks hollowed as he absently sucked on the end.

The coiling heat of lust pushed Harvey forward. He gently pulled the pen from between Mike’s lips.

“Hey,” Mike said warily.

Harvey handed him the folder. “Do the research and bring it to my office. We’re doing this one together,” Harvey said.

Mike licked his lips and nodded. Harvey’s fist tightened around the highlighter. It was hard to be vengeful toward Jessica when the glint of optimism was back on Mike’s face.

Later, Mike showed up at Donna’s desk with his own cup of coffee as an offering before he and Harvey sat down to work on the case.

“Ah! You are a prince among men,” Donna said loudly. It was obviously for Harvey’s ears. She looked through the glass at him and then made a calculated show of whispering something to Mike. He blushed hard and fast; he glanced at Harvey and then away quickly. Donna looked extremely pleased with herself.

Unrequited lust was a bitch.

****

**_4._ **

If possession was nine-tenths of the law, Trevor and Harvey could go to court over their claims on Mike. At least Harvey knew how much Mike would resent that; Trevor was oblivious or, worse, abusive in his disregard for Mike’s feelings. Their relationship was dangerous, and Harvey wanted it over. Trevor could take up residence in Tartarus and still be too close for Harvey’s taste.

Eros shot green, foul arrows too. Harvey stroked the [3] key on his phone, seriously tempted to speed dial Hermes to bring Eros a little message. A horse’s head in his bed, perhaps.

He seethed as he watched the exchange between Mike and Trevor from the car. Even now, after Mike and Harvey had kept the guy from getting killed, Trevor barely made eye contact with Mike. Trevor was no friend to Mike and Mike was too good to cut him off. Still, despite everything, they had a fond, bantering way of throwing a couple of playful punches and a strong embrace of long years together. All Harvey could do was watch.

He and Mike rode in silence back to the office. Right before he got out, Mike turned to Harvey and said, “Thanks.” He reached his hand toward Harvey, paused, and then squeezed Harvey’s thigh. “That’s my old life.”

Harvey gave a single nod.

“If nothing else,” Mike said, “you and I would have never met if it weren’t for Trevor.” He gave a sad smile and let go of Harvey’s knee.

Mike got out and Harvey told Ray, “Just drive.” He needed time to process this... the knee grab, the undeniable bright side of Trevor’s existence, Harvey’s acute jealousy.

Ray pulled up outside Rene’s shop and opened Harvey’s door. Sometimes Harvey’s human associates were far wiser than he.

“As requested,” Ray said with a knowing look.

Harvey left an hour later with a new suit. It was off the rack and had a narrow tie. He took it home and put it in his closet. The plan he had for it could be a very bad idea.

The suit stayed in his closet for another three weeks of simmering, wall crumbling lust while the entire firm worked long hours in preparation for the Berkshaw v. VTM Global trial. Every minute of every workday, Mike and Harvey were working together, whether in the same office or on the phone with one another. Mike was clearly becoming indispensable professionally.

Then Mike dug up a crucial memo and VTM Global settled less than 24 hours before they were due in court. Before that memo, there had been nothing that would have guaranteed a win. After the memo, Jessica Pearson herself paid for the associates’ night out.

Harvey took the suit out of his closet.

He looked at himself hard in the mirror and changed. He became taller, darker, and green-eyed. Not Trevor’s doppelganger, but possibly Mike’s type. He put on the skinny tie and went to the bar.

Two hours later, Harvey -- who had introduced himself as John -- had a very enthusiastic and fairly intoxicated Mike pressed up against the alley wall. Mike’s tongue moved sloppily against Harvey’s. His hands pushed under Harvey’s coat and he scratched his nails down Harvey’s back over his shirt. They both moaned. Harvey pushed him harder into the wall, and rocked against his hardening dick. Harvey was finally getting what he wanted.

“Hhhhh,” Mike exhaled against Harvey’s mouth. He pulled back, looking surprised for a moment, but then the look was gone. His eyes were half-lidded again. “Let’s get you and your skinny tie out of here,” Mike said. He wrapped his fist around Harvey’s tie.

“That’s my line,” Harvey laughed at the irony.

Then Mike’s phone rang.

“Shit.”

“Ignore it,” Harvey said. He sucked a line of kisses down Mike’s neck.

“I can’t. It’s work.”

Harvey sighed and Mike answered the phone.

“Hey, Donna. Everything ok?... Right now?” Mike sighed. “Yeah, ok. I’m on my way.”

Harvey saw red. Donna was about to join Trevor in Tartarus.

“I have to go,” Mike said to Harvey.

Harvey tried to kiss Mike again, but Mike turned away.

“It’s my boss,” Mike said. “There’s kind of no saying no to him.”

Amazingly, Harvey had just been cockblocked by himself. To describe him as pissed off would not cover it. There was going to be no returning to Olympus until Donna was roasted on a spit.

Mike hailed a cab and was gone. Harvey’s phone rang.

“You’re not going to roast me on a spit, Harvey. And I know you want more than a one night stand with the kid. I don’t have to be an oracle to see how Mike looks at you -- and your ass, by the way -- when you’re not paying attention. Also, you don’t pay me enough for this job.”

****

**_5._ **

Harvey’s expression tightened. Standing in front of him was a young woman with hair every color of the rainbow and a faded Ramones t-shirt. He knew her all too well.

“Iris.”

“Zeus.”

“Hera sent you with a laundry list of complaints, did she?”

“On the contrary, Harvey.” Iris drawled his human name. Harvey didn’t appreciate it. “I think you’ll like what I have to say.”

“Is that right.” Harvey doubted it. He and his sister had been nominally married for several millennia and it had rarely satisfied either of them. They treated it as a marriage of convenience, although Harvey had come to grudgingly respect the institution... mostly. He braced himself to hear Hera’s demand he return to Olympus before she spitefully turned Mike into a golden retriever.

“She’s petitioning for divorce.”

Harvey’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why? What’s in it for her after this long?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “One of these years I’m going to get tired of passing your lunchroom notes and retire to Aruba.”

Harvey waved his hand for her to get to the point.

Iris shrugged. “Hera saw you chasing this kid and decided to cut you loose because you’re cute together.”

“Iris.”

“Handmaiden-Goddess privilege?”

“No.”

“Fine. She has a piece on the side and she really likes this one. A lot. You do not even know how many love notes I’ve had to schlep back and forth. I thought the advent of e-mail was going to help with this, but no. Fuckin’ Eros needs to check himself before he wrecks himself under my boot.”

Harvey smiled broadly. This was a pleasant development indeed. “I’ll draw up the paperwork.”

“Plus, it’s been a long time since Hebe married Heracles, so...”

Iris blew a bubble with her gum. It snapped loudly and she was gone. All that was left was a fading rainbow halo, Harvey’s uncommonly good mood, and Iris’ very interesting suggestion.

A few hours later, Harvey pulled up outside Mike’s apartment in the car club’s newest acquisition.

“Come downstairs,” Harvey said over the phone.

“What? Harvey, it’s one in the morning and I need to sleep sometime. Unlike you, apparently, I’m only human and we humans need to be fed and watered and rested on occasion.”

Harvey revved the engine. “Sleep later, human.”

“What was that? Was that--”

Harvey hung up.

Mike was downstairs within 20 seconds. He was still pulling on his t-shirt, and the glimpse of skin above the waistband of his jeans was exquisite. Harvey smiled at him through the passenger window.

“I thought I would let you gaze upon the glory that is the Lotus Eagle,” Harvey grinned.

“First, whoa,” Mike said slack-jawed. He poked his head in through the window and gaped at the car’s interior.

“Very eloquent.”

“Second, I am sincerely surprised that you’re letting me touch it.”

“I let you touch my baseball collection.”

“Grudgingly.”

Harvey smiled. That was accurate. He ran his hand along the steering wheel. His knuckles flexed and Mike’s eyes followed the motion. Harvey put his right arm behind the passenger seat headrest and let his knees fall open. Mike was holding his breath.

“So?” Harvey’s smile widened.

Mike cleared his throat. “Listen, Harvey, if you’re just here to gloat about the fabulous date you’re about to whisk away in the sexmobile--”

Harvey’s smile must have looked predatory. He reached over to open the door. “I don’t gloat.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Not about that kind of thing. Get in. I’ll take you somewhere in the sexmobile. I want to talk to you about a new venture.”

“Obviously I’m not going to make you ask twice,” Mike replied excitedly. He slid into the passenger seat and groaned, “Nice.” The expression on his face as he sank into the leather sent a pulse of desire through Harvey.

In minutes, they were crossing the bridge and tearing down the highway.

“This car better buy me dinner because I’m definitely gonna put out.”

Harvey gripped the wheel harder. “Is that right? How about drinks at my place instead?”

Mike was quiet for a few beats. “Took you long enough.” Harvey didn’t have to look to know that Mike was smirking.

“That’s your response?” Harvey was already turning the car back toward the city.

“You show up at my place in the middle of the night in the world’s sexiest sports car, revving the engine and eyefucking me into a sex coma. Don’t you think you’re laying it on a little thick?”

Harvey smiled at the banter. “It’s how I roll.”

“I’m just saying that, compared to all of this, I’m a cheap date.”

“You’re easy?”

“I just already know how awesome you are.”

“Then next time I’ll just bring a pizza.”

“Next time?”

Harvey pulled into his apartment building’s garage. “If you’re lucky.”

“If you’re lucky.”

“Is that a yes or do I need to call you a cab?”

“Yes, I agree to your over-the-top, months overdue seduction.”

Harvey backed Mike into his elevator. For a moment, they stood like that, chest-to-chest. The tension skyrocketed. Mike’s eyes flashed like they were full of Harvey’s lightning and he leaned forward to brush his lips across Harvey’s. The touch was light, testing, teasing. Mike’s heart raced under his thin t-shirt. His hands settled on Harvey’s hips and gripped hard. Mike exhaled a heated breath that stirred something ancient and pure in Harvey.

“Are you just going to admire the view or are you going to do something about it?” Harvey challenged.

Mike shrugged but brought his lips close enough to brush Harvey’s when he answered. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Do I have to do all the work?”

“Excuse you. I’m the one that does all the work around here.”

“So?”

“So, I think I deserve some thanks.”

Harvey’s mouth was watering with the continued, teasing touch of Mike’s lips. The elevator door slid open. Harvey pulled Mike out by the front of his t-shirt.

“Shut up and strip.”

“Very romantic. You first,” Mike said. They faced off in the hallway to Harvey’s bedroom, just out of each other’s grasp.

Harvey slowly reached for his tie. Mike grabbed the bottom of his shirt and prepared to pull it off. It was the perfect kind of negotiation. Win-win.

“You think you earned this, kid?” The swish of Harvey’s expensive tie sent an obvious shiver through Mike.

“I know I did,” Mike said. His shirt fell haphazardly to the floor because he was too busy watching Harvey’s fingers work his shirt open one button at a time.

Harvey smirked. “You know you did.” Harvey’s hand hovered over his trouser button.

“I know it and you know it,” Mike panted.

Mike stopped trying to keep up any semblance of banter. He moved into Harvey’s space and kissed him hard. His tongue slid along Harvey’s insistently. Mike’s hands tugged at Harvey’s shirt, desperate to get it off. Harvey slipped his fingers behind Mike’s belt buckle and dragged him to the bed.

“I do know. You’re right,” Harvey whispered. “I should have done this a long time ago.”

Mike sat on the edge of Harvey’s bed, shirtless and pink lipped. He opened his belt with his eyes never leaving Harvey’s.

“Keep up, Harvey,” Mike taunted.

Harvey yanked Mike’s jeans off. Mike’s cock bounced free, already hard, and he was offering himself to Harvey. He was so beautiful.

Harvey climbed on top of Mike, trousers still on. Mike’s hands grabbed Harvey’s shoulders and pulled him into another heated kiss. He shifted his hips under Harvey, tearing a groan from deep within his chest. A distant rumble of thunder echoed him. The friction was maddeningly perfect. Mike doubled his pace.

“Unh... do that again,” Harvey gasped.

Mike laughed quietly and pushed his hands down the back of Harvey’s trousers for better leverage.

Eros was going to get a special feast day for this.

“Fuck, Harvey! Get your clothes off before I go insane.”

“I have a better idea,” Harvey said. He slid to the floor, throwing Mike’s knees back and yanking his hips close to the edge of the bed.

“Ohhh,” Mike moaned in anticipation. “You’re really going to...”

“At a loss for words already?”

Harvey didn’t wait for an answer. He licked a long stripe from Mike’s tailbone to the tip of his jerking cock. Mike watched the slow drag of Harvey’s tongue until it rasped across the head of his dick. Then Mike threw his head back against the mattress and moaned loudly. Harvey licked another long stripe, drinking in the sound of Mike’s restless pleasure and savoring the taste of his skin.

Mike’s hands rested on the back of Harvey’s head. Then Mike used them to pull his knees higher. Then they were back to Harvey’s head.

“Come on!” Mike squirmed his hips closer to the edge of the bed.

Harvey’s cock was straining in his trousers, but he ignored it. Mike’s hole puckered. Harvey answered its begging. He thrust against Mike’s ass with the point of his tongue. Mike panted. He pushed deeper and Mike opened to his touch. Mike started stroking himself to Harvey’s rhythm. Fucking him shallowly and then shoving in deep with his tongue, Harvey relished every jerk of Mike’s hips as he tried to get more.

“Oh, God, you’re going to make me come doing that.”

“Not yet,” Harvey said. He stood and slowly dropped his trousers.

Harvey thought he might have heard Mike breathe the word “mine” right before Mike swallowed him to the hilt. A few strokes of Mike’s tongue had Harvey at the ragged edge and he pushed Mike back to the bed.

“Where’s the...? God, you’ve scrambled my brain. Where’s the stuff?”

“We can’t have that, now can we?”

Harvey pulled condoms and lube from the side drawer and Mike tore one open. He sucked Harvey down once more, and then rolled a condom on Harvey’s cock. Harvey pressed two lubed fingers into Mike’s warmth.

“Ah, fuck, yes!” They laughed that they’d both had the same reaction to the other’s touch.

And then Harvey slid into Mike. Harvey trembled from the sensation. He buried his face against Mike’s neck. He’d tried every ruse to get to this point, and all he would have needed to do was come as himself.

Mike shifted his hips upward, and Harvey sunk deeper. His chest heaved as he pulled Harvey down to kiss him. Each thrust made Harvey more sure of his decision.

The look of ecstasy on Mike’s face when his orgasm washed over him was beauty incarnate. A crack of lightning signaled the final brick falling away from Harvey’s walls.

****

**_+1._ **

Harvey rolled over in the early morning and watched Mike sleep. He conceded that there was at least a possibility that he’d let Eros survive.

He lowered his lips to Mike’s and woke him with a kiss. Mike hummed his approval.

“I am about to tell you something very important,” Harvey said.

“Okay,” Mike said. “That doesn’t sound ominous or anything.”

“I’m Zeus.”

“What?”

“I am Zeus.”

“As in...”

“Zeus. The god.”

“Wait. My brain must still be broken from last night. Is this a metaphor? As in, you’re the god of all New York courtrooms? Or you’re a god in the sack?”

“No, but thank you for that,” Harvey replied with a smile. “It is not a metaphor. I am actually Zeus.”

Mike stared at him. Then he broadened his shoulders and said with a loud, deepened voice, “‘There is sufficient cowardice, sloth and mendacity down there on Earth to last forever!’”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “ _Clash of the Titans_. Really?”

“Hey, most people would enjoy being compared to Laurence Olivier.”

“I’m not most people. I’m Zeus.”

Mike rolled onto his side to face Harvey. “At the risk of being smote -- Smote? Smited? Smitten? Already smitten, I guess -- anyway, prove it.”

Thunder clapped outside the window and Mike covered his ears.

“Ow!”

“You wanted me to prove it.”

“That I did.” He was still covering his ears. “But... for real? Zeus? In Manhattan? In Manhattan, wearing a three piece suit, and rimming the hell out of my ass?”

“You enjoyed that.”

“No wonder I enjoyed it if you’re Zeus.”

“Not ‘if’ I’m Zeus. I am Zeus.”

“That explains the apartment.”

“Meaning?”

“I mean, god of the sky. Apartment is all windows. Penthouse. Roof deck that looks out over the kingdom. It’s so obvious.”

“Obvious, huh? You had no idea before two minutes ago.”

“Waaaaaiiitt,” Mike said. He looked at Harvey with squinted eyes and a vaguely alarmed expression on his face. “Rachel told me her first time was in Greece. You didn’t--”

Harvey smiled and rolled onto Mike, settling between his legs. He nipped at the skin of Mike’s chest. “No. I’m fairly sure that was Hermes. He likes to pick off the college students.” He slid under the sheet.

“That’s a relief, because hooking up with the same god that had already fooled around with Rachel would just be weird.”

Mike’s sarcasm turned into a groan when Harvey’s mouth brushed over the head of his cock.

“You’re not just doing that to distract me, are you?”

“That’s part of the reason,” Harvey said.

“Fuck,” Mike hissed. “Zeus is sucking my cock.”

Harvey smiled and gave Mike the best blowjob of his life; and of Zeus’ life.

Later, after breakfast, Harvey straightened Mike’s skinny tie and thought of togas. He kissed him.

“I want to make you a job offer.”

“Don’t I already work for you?”

“I want to expand your job description.”

The corners of Mike’s mouth twitched. “Does it involve collars and handcuffs?”

Harvey’s eyebrows pushed wrinkles into his forehead. “Do you want it to?”

Mike kissed him but didn’t answer.

Harvey cleared his throat. “We’ll talk about that as a part of the benefits package.”

“What, then?”

“I want you to be the Cupbearer.”

Mike squinted his eyes. “What does that involve? I have to taste your food to make sure Hades hasn’t poisoned it?”

Harvey smiled. “More like chief advisor.”

Mike continued to squint, but didn’t answer.

“Stop that,” Harvey said, smoothing his thumbs at the corners of Mike’s eyes.

“I’m not a psychic. I can’t read your mind.”

“An oracle.”

“Fine. I’m not an oracle.”

“Donna’s the oracle.”

Mike laughed suddenly. “Well, that definitely explains basically everything ever.”

“What do you think about the offer?”

Mike puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled. “My Gran... Do I have to go to Olympus? Oh my God. We are actually talking about Olympus. This is not normal.”

“You’d have to go to Olympus, but we don’t have to stay there permanently.”

“Can I get a tour first?”

“A tour of Olympus?”

“Yeah.”

Harvey looked at the ceiling and shook his head with exasperation. “Maybe I will have to punish Eros after all,” he mumbled, but he was smiling.

“Eros exists? As in Cupid?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I guess he can’t be all bad,” Mike said. He pulled Harvey in by the lapels and kissed him.

“Is that a yes?” Harvey asked breathlessly. Zeus didn’t beg, but the way Mike kissed was making him consider whether he’d entertain the possibility. Perhaps kidnapping him would work.

“It’s a maybe. I was serious about the tour, though.”

Harvey nodded. “Maybe you are learning something about negotiating from me. Let’s go.”

At Pearson Hardman, they stood in front of the service elevator in the basement of the building.

“If this is Olympus, those book illustrations got it all wrong,” Mike snarked.

Harvey flattened his mouth.

Jessica and Donna appeared from around the corner, the both of them wearing smug expressions on their faces. Of course he and Mike would be intercepted. Donna was the oracle.

“About time,” Donna said. She and Jessica gave each other a high five.

“That is plain undignified,” Harvey said.

“This is what victory looks like,” Jessica said.

“Wait. Victory...” Mike said. Harvey could see the wheels turning in Mike’s brain. “So that makes you Athena?”

Jessica just smiled in that superior way of hers.

Mike shook his head. “This is crazy.”

“Into the elevator,” Harvey said. He linked his fingers with Mike’s and gave a tug.

“We take an elevator to get to Olympus? Not, like, a pegasus or a chariot?”

“You sure he’s the one, Zeus? Sounds like he’s got a lot to learn,” Jessica teased.

Harvey slid a golden card into a slot on the control panel and the elevator doors thankfully slid shut.

“How long is the ride? Do we have time for a little...” Mike pressed Harvey against the wall of the elevator. But the door was already sliding open again, and Mike made a disappointed noise in his throat. Disappointed until he looked out the door.

The sun shone on his face as he stepped out of the elevator, still holding Harvey’s hand. The long rays lit him up as if he was carved from marble. His lips slipped open as he gazed out over the paradise that was Olympus. Mike ran a hand through his hair and then down his face as if to wake up from a dream. Harvey squeezed his fingers to knock him back to reality.

“What do you think?”

“Harvey, holy shit.” Mike turned to him. Surprise and excitement were plain on his face. He spoke softly. “In college, I got knocked into a different life, one that wasn’t what I wanted. I’ve been trying to find my way back ever since, but _this_...”

“This?” Harvey put his hands on Mike’s hips.

“And _you_... I already liked you when you were just Harvey--”

“I’m going to stop you right there. ‘Just Harvey’? I’m wounded.”

Mike gave him a ‘shut-up’ look that made him laugh. Mike looked back over Olympus and blew out a long breath.

“In full disclosure, I am pretty sure Eros got me too. Back at the interview. And, for the record, I don’t want to go back to my old life.”

“What do you want?”

Mike smirked and slipped his fingers under Harvey’s waistband. “I want to sign on the Cupbearer dotted line and then I want to fuck you on that cloud over there. We can do that, right? Without falling through?”

A clarion of trumpets sounded. Zeus had found his new Cupbearer.

“Come on. Trumpets? Really?”

It was cloudy for weeks after that.


End file.
